


selfish yet selfless

by minideul



Series: realize [1]
Category: Cravity
Genre: Confession, M/M, Slight Slight Slight Angst, fluff mayhaps, minhee is hospitalized, minisong are agents, woobin is minhee’s doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: minhee keeps risking his life for hyeongjun, and hyeongjun doesn’t like it especially how the outcome had turned out this time around.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, minisong - Relationship, song hyeongjun/kang minhee
Series: realize [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	selfish yet selfless

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED AT ALL. i’ll edit later :3

minhee woke up to the severe coldness of the crisp air. his body was freezing and he could feel the chill seeping through his skin. he even felt his body shivering at the oddly low temperature. 

the annoying beeping sounds from his left prevented him from sleeping again, despite his heavy eyelids that were close to shutting back down in exhaustion. it was too loud, he thought. he couldn’t possibly go back to sleep unless he gets knocks out whatever was making that sound.

he glanced to the left with his droopy eyes. a... heartbeat rate machine?

with his currently still-has-yet-to-function-properly brain, minhee wondered why he was attached to such machine and more of those packets of blood and iv packs hanging on a thin hanging metal pole. why was he lying on a bed in an unknown room, a respirator mask over his nose and mouth, and as much as energy he mustered on trying to sit up from his position, he wasn’t able to.

the sound of the door squeaking, swinging open lightly as he imagined in his head, reverberates into his ear. then he hears footsteps coming closer to him, _and closer, and closer— ___

____

____

“m-minhee…”

minhee glanced up. hyeongjun was looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

“hy—“ that didn’t get through minhee’s dry throat. he sounded like a dying camel. man, how long had he been asleep? “hyeongjun?” he managed to voice out through the respirator mask, though hoarse and gruff so he hoped hyeongjun got that he was calling his name and not speaking some random word. minhee’s vision was a little blurry, but he could manage to make up the face of his long-time partner of years meters away.

after getting the clarification that minhee’s consciousness, hyeongjun suddenly panic, his hands waved around, as if he wanted to do something but was too clueless, too flustered. “hyeongjun.” minhee called again, this time clearly. his voice was working like a charm, because as soon as he said something, hyeongjun calmed down a little from his little freak out.

“y-you’re awake. you’re awake. oh my lord.” hyeongjun’s voice was trembling, thoughts obviously disarrayed. “thank god you’re awake. uhm, uh, let me, let me call the doctor. just wait, alright?” hyeongjun blabbered, and left with the door wide open without letting minhee talk further.

minhee recognized the doctor immediately the moment he came into the room. doctor seo— whom minhee fondly refers him as _rubi-hyung_ — actively checked on minhee’s condition and made sure to cover on everything on his clipboard. minhee had never seen woobin being professional, mainly because they don’t work in the same field even when they’re under the same agency. minhee was an agent who’s out for missions 24/7, and woobin was the trustworthy doctor who tended injured employees. this was the first time minhee’s been assigned to woobin as a bedridden patient.

“your vitals are normal, and everything’s looking fine. you survived through the surgery and rest well for the past few days,” woobin remarked after going through everything. the two nurses at the back were busily writing on their clipboards, as if they’re jotting down each and every word spoken by the doctor. “you should consider yourself lucky for surviving that fatal shot on your left ventricle. things could’ve been serious.” 

memories from that one particular night flooded into his head.

those last moments he remembered from the night before he lost vision, lost his senses, almost lost his life. 

“minhee,” woobin snapped him from his small trance. “make sure you’re fully healed before you work on your next mission. give yourself a break for at least 6 months, so _please_ ,” the doctor emphasized the last word, pressing it to indicate he was begging for minhee to comply with his advice. “don’t try to be sneaky and go on missions until then. _please_ , be careful next time, alright, kid?” 

there’s a slight tinge of guilt inside of minhee when he saw the concerned expression on woobin’s face. he knew woobin cared for him, so much like he’s the younger brother he never had. if it wasn’t for his profession, he wouldn’t hold bad scolding minhee for getting himself seriously wounded and being so careless on a mission to end up in such a state. minhee felt bad, also a little ashamed to be presented to woobin like this.

woobin spared a glance to his back, where hyeongjun stood. he tensed up at the doctor’s gaze. if minhee was feeling a guilty and ashamed for troubling woobin, hyeongjun was attacked with the same feeling, yet ten times or maybe a hundred times heavier that his heart sunk whenever woobin’s eyes laid on him.

hyeongjun wanted to disappear so bad.

with a heave of sigh, woobin turned back to minhee. “i’ll be back later in a few hours for another check-up. just rest for now.” he made his way to leave the room with the nurses tagging closely behind. so now, only silence prevailed, and minhee wasn’t liking the very gloomy atmosphere at all. he couldn’t get used to the dullness with hyeongjun around.

“hyeongjun, speak something, will you?”

“i think doctor seo hates me.” hyeongjun pressed his lips together to form a thin line, suppressing his disappointment in himself.

minhee furrowed his brows together. “why would he?”

“i don’t know if you’re suffering from memory loss or what, but i’m the reason why you almost died, dumbass.”

“first of all, that _dumbass_ was very uncalled for,” minhee did not sign up for this insult as soon as he woke up. “secondly, i do remember everything. and third of all, it’s not your fault. have you been blaming yourself while i was asleep for… uh…”

“you were in a coma for 5 days.”

“yeah, 5 days.” minhee continued as if it wasn’t a big deal that he could’ve lost his life at any moment during those days.

“i wouldn’t have blamed myself if you didn’t fucking jump in front of me as a shield.”

minhee swore he felt his vein popping out from his temple. oh god, they’re almost screaming at each other right now. “i couldn’t just let you get shot, hyeongjun. you expect me to just stand there and watch you take a bullet to your chest?”

“then do you think it’ll make me happy if i lose the person i love the most?!”

and the older’s heart softened at hyeongjun’s cracking voice, and at the sight of tears pooling in hyeongjun’s eyes which made them glossy. the growing anger boiling within minhee dissipates when the younger broke down, showing his fragility after vanquishing it for so long.

it had come to minhee’s realization that hyeongjun must’ve been the one taking care of him ever since he was admitted. those red, swollen eyes of hyeongjun’s, along with skin paler than the usual and lack of color, and his chapped lips as if he hadn’t seen sunlight for a decade and had been too exposed to the dry indoor air; they’re all giving it away. 

“you’re so stupid, minhee. _so, so, stupid,_ ” a tear began to slide down hyeongjun’s cheek. then another from the other side of his eye. “why did you even do that? stupid minhee. you’re always doing things on your own accord in all of our missions. you’re always making sure i’m safe while you put your line on the line. do you not care about my feelings? we’ve been partners for 3 years already, and there’s never been a single mission where i don’t worry about you finishing it alive because all you think about is my well-being.

“you’re so selfish, yet so selfless. and i hate that about you. what makes you think i’m fine to see you die like that? for me?”

minhee wasn’t the type to be good with his words. he couldn’t make up any proper consoling sentences to comfort his partner, except a worried, “hyeongjun, don’t cry.” which he paired with a reprehensive look. but hyeongjun didn’t, and instead cried harder that he was making bawling sounds. he was sniffing and choking on his tears, minhee was getting flustered when hyeongjun didn’t give any signs of stopping.

“okay, okay. i’m sorry. please stop crying. it hurts me so much seeing you cry.” he muttered softly, taking hold of hyeongjun’s wrist and pulling the shorter to him, towards his body, so now they’re hugging with hyeongjun’s face buried in his shoulder. minhee could instantly feel the wetness from his tears, but that was the least of his concerns. his mind was more tied to the fact that hyeongjun confessed to him, and he couldn’t help but to feel warm as hyeongjun’s _“then do you think it’ll make me happy if i lose the person i love the most?!”_ repeated in his head again and again like it’s broken cassette tape.

minhee could hear hyeongjun whispering, “stupid minhee.” and he was pretty sure hyeongjun made it audible enough just so minhee could hear it.

so he apologized again, “i’m sorry, alright? i’m sorry. i won’t do reckless shit again like that… and i didn’t know.”

hyeongjun repelled himself off minhee, tears still staining his cheeks. “you didn’t know i’m in love with you?”

to minhee’s eyes, it was a cute little puppy standing in front of him. hyeongjun tilted his head to the side as what a tiny chocopoodle would do. minhee always finds the littlest things about hyeongjun endearing. he smiled in return, nodding, and reached his hands to wipe off hyeongjun’s remaining tears on his cheeks with his thumb.

“i thought it was pretty obvious… but i can’t believe i have to confess to you because you keep risking your life just to make sure i come out alive.”

minhee pouted, “but _jjunie_ , have you ever thought why i’d never hesitate to put myself in danger for you?” 

hyeongjun blinked.

“oh.”

so it’s not just minhee who’s dense.

a cheeky smile grew onto minhee’s face, tugging hyeongjun on the hem of his shirt. “i have nothing to do for the rest of the day except lying on this bed, so come here and let’s tell stories about how we caught feelings for each other.”


End file.
